gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
RED Saxton Gravity
Bio: RED Saxton Gravity will be a mechanical monster created by the greatest TF2 team in history in order to fight against BLU Saxton Gravity. There was a bug in BLU Saxton Gravity's programming that caused it to become brutal, and the team almost activated RSG with the bug, thankfully, it was spotted and fixed before RSG was actually activated. RSG was quickly launched to a satellite to fight BSG, and their battle causes the satellite to fall out of orbit. RSG uses its last few moments of life to repair the satellite and put it back into a safe orbit, saving the lives of Polite Spy and RSG's creators. RSG makes its first appearance in BSG's series in a youtube video that will eventually be published by 9Destra called, Saxton Gravity: Final Episode: RED vs. BLU, Part 1 Traits: RSG uses a RED version of the model used for BSG, which is an Iron Man ragdoll modified to look more like the Iron Monger. RSG acts in just way the designers of BSG intended it to be: heroic, honorable, kind, and sefless. RSG will protect its teamates if they are in any danger with it own life. Like BSG, RSG has the same level of intellegence and has a similar set of abilities. RSG's manipulation of ice is, perhaps, a reflection of its merciful nature, as it proves to be more painful to die from fire. RSG dislikes torturing its opponents unlike its sadistic counterpart. Abilities: RSG has a well-rounded range of abilities that allow combat at almost any range, although it generally prefers to fight at melee to mid-range where it has the most options. RSG has a database of GMod monsters inside its memory that includes every single monster bar BLU Saxton Gravity, even ones that are not even known to the wiki. This database is so in-depth that one would wonder how it was even put together in the first place. It includes personality, powers/abilities, origins, and most monsters have their complete anatomy in RSG's database. Gatling guns are located inside its forearms, the first bullet that the Gatling Guns shoot are as accurate as a sniper rifle. RSG uses its gatling guns mainly as a disruptor or as an underwater attack. It has a high amount of physical strength, however, Giga Demo is far stronger (even with RSG's Uber), making BSG / RSG tied for the third strongest monster. In fact, they are both strong enough to spin Heavy's Minigun around their finger with ease. RSG also has jets located in its feet, hands and back that allow the ability to fly at high speeds and allow the manipulation of ice. It's also the second fastest monster, tied with BSG, with only ChuckleNuts being faster. RSG uses an energy core that produces massive amounts of energy to power itself, by revealing it, RSG can Self-Über, giving it a 200% boost in all of its other abilities other than its gatling guns and intelligence. RSG and BSG both have incredible combat skills and reflexes to the point where they seem like super-powered ninjas. If you prefer a list rather than a description, then here you are: *High-Intelligence with absurdly in-depth database and prediction/planning *Incredible combat skills *Completely mechanical (immune to scare and ear-rape) *Super Strength *Super Speed/Agility *Flight *Manipulation of ice *Gatling guns located in fore-arms *Self-Über that boosts all other abilities by 200% (except gatling guns and intelligence) Movesets: RSG has its own moves that it uses during battle, here is a list of its more prominent moves: *'Icethrower' RSG shoots jets of liquid out of one or both its hands. Unlike the Pyro, RSG cannot airblast. This move can be used at the same time as other moves if one or both hands are free. This move's main weeakness is its lack of range and power. * Arctic Punch RSG coats its arms with what appears to be water (it is actually an area of boiling liquid nitrogen), then delivers a powerful punch that breaks the sound barrier. Upon impact, a white explosion ensues. It will strangely vaporize players and less durable monsters instantly. If the victim does survive, damage caused by frostbite will ensue. The move has an extreme level of knockback and deals absurd damage, making it an excellent finisher, as the victim will not only have to deal with frostbite damage, but also obscene fall damage. If RSG flies at Blockgineer at its absolute top speed while performing this move, it can leave a small scratch on his block. (Blockgineer still does not take any damage) This move's main weaknesses are its slow and predictable activation, lack of range, and the fact that if RSG misses, then there's a risk of getting its hand stuck in the map. *'Arctic Drill' RSG puts itself into a diving position, spins and surrounds itself with the Liquid Nitrogen in Arctic Punch, then charges at its opponent at high speeds. It turns players and weaker monsters into ice-shards instantly, but can kill stronger monsters if RSG happens to drill them into a wall. Upon impact with a wall, an large icy explosion occurs, instantly freezing a monster on the tip of the drill solid unless they are hardy enough to survive. This move is useful for quickly controlling the distance of the fight. This move's main weaknesses are its slow and predictable activation, and the fact that if RSG can take severe damage if it crashes after missing. *'Arctic Ball ' RSG thorws an icy sphere at its opponent. RSG can control the power of this move. It has a range of several miles and creates an icy explosion upon impact, similar to the Cow Mangler 5000's explosions. The size of the explosion and how fast it travels will tell the viewer or victim how much power RSG put into that Arctic Ball. This move's main weakness is that it can be dodged easily at long range. *'Arctic Shock' RSG presses its hands together in front of its chest, then spreads its arms downwards around its waist. This results in a massive icy explosion that can fling players and monsters absurd distances, while also dealing severe damage to them, a player will be frozen instantly. The drawback is that RSG also hurts itself while using this move. *'Arctic Kick' RSG coats its legs with its cold flames, then delivers a jump-kick. Upon impact with an enemy that can survive it, an icy explosion ensues, knocking RSG and the target/victim upwards. The upwards knockback on the Arctic Kick makes it extremely useful for setting up lethal combos. If RSG hits a player and/or weaker monster, they will be turned into ice-shards instantly. RSG can continue the kick after hitting a player/weak monster and even turn during Arctic Kick using the jets on its back. This move's main weakness is its lack of power compared to its other moves. *'Blizzard Blast' RSG's most powerful move. While ubered, RSG has the option of using this move. RSG fires an intense beam of frozen energy from its core. This move will freeze any player, and most monsters solid. The beam will continue to pass through any player or monster, and will create a large explosion upon impact with inorganic material. (it is unknown if it can bypass Pygas's shield) The use of this move results in the loss of RSG's Uber and a 30% reduction in RSG's abilities affected by its Ubercharge for the next 10 seconds. RSG cannot uber again until it has fully recharged again. This move is usually a last resort for RSG. Faults and Weaknesses: RSG has a major fault that can be utilized if one can overpower it or outspeed it. It has no defensive abilities at all, so it relies on sheer offense and high speed to offset this, much like a scout. Slow RSG down, like Lag Spy can, and RSG becomes much easier to defeat. Although BSG and RSG are both very hardy, they cannot take hits forever. Especially from the likes of ELITE ranked monsters. If RSG reveals its core, by directly attacking it with enough force or damage, one can disable RSG entirely for approximately 10 seconds. Sapping RSG's core can disable it for a miraculous 60 seconds, at which point, RSG might as well be dead. This is the ONLY time where RSG can be sapped. And, like all mechanical monsters on the list, RSG is susceptible to magnets, but since its core is a superconductor, which repel magnets, RSG can eventually escape from even the strongest magnets. The strength and weight of the magnet will determine if and for long RSG is held down by the magnet. Unpredictable and quick monsters such as Painis Cupcake and Painis Vagicake fare significantly better than other monsters of comparable power against RSG because they have a much better chance to catch RSG off guard, whereas the predictable monster is almost completely hopeless against RSG if they are not named FadKiller. Also, the vast majority of RSG's abilities fail completely underwater for unknown reasons. Also, RSG can strangely be stunned by the Sandman's baseballs, but cannot be immobilized by them. In addition, RSG's long range game is lacking, as it only has 2 options of attack: Arctic Ball and 2 bullets. If you prefer a list, then here you are: *Sappers (only during self-uber) *Magnets *Baseballs *Most powers fail underwater, including self-uber. *No defensive options *lack of long-range options *Unpredictable monsters may defy predictions *CHAMPION ranked monsters (FadKiller and Painis Vagicake) *Monsters that can slow RSG down significantly, like Lag Spy Trivia: *Arctic Ball, Icethrower, and Arctic Shock are the only moves RSG uses without announcing their name. *RSG and BSG do not have each other in their monster database. *RSG has an intense dislike of the color turquoise. *While Ubered, RSG's Arctic Ball looks more like a energy blast than a water ball. *RSG and BSG will always refuse to fight Painis Vagicake and FadKiller if possible. Category:GMod Monsters Category:Characters Category:Monsters made by 9Destra